


Hidden in the scent

by achive_defeet_achive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha Jack Pattillo, Alpha Jeremy Dooley, Alpha Michael, Alpha Ryan Haywood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Omega Gavin Free, Omega Geoff Ramsey, Protectiveness, a/o/b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achive_defeet_achive/pseuds/achive_defeet_achive
Summary: The exchange was supposed to be easy, but like everything else in their life it just went south. Now this rival crew knew a huge secret, Gavin was at gunpoint even though he wasn’t even supposed to be in the field and Geoff was really pissed.*******************Or the one where everyone thinks they are all alphas until one deal gone wrong





	Hidden in the scent

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction in this fandom. Hope you enjoy, and hopefully there is more to come.
> 
> Edited to remove him  
Hope you enjoy!

The exchange was going great, better that Geoff ever thought. Of course, the world had to have a laugh and turn everything upside down.

It was easy enough, they needed weapons, ammo and explosives for a heist and this gang said they had it. After some heavy texting back and forth, the fakes had decided that this group could be trusted. Or at least that they would avoid a fight.

As usual, the house was full of life right before they went out. Michael was running from room to room trying to find his pistol, fully geared with his usual brown jacket that the omegas loved to snuggle into, totally not because it smelled like the alpha.

Jeremy had captured Gavin on the couch, both men ready. The former was now snuggling the brit close, senting him as much as possible. It was a routine. The alphas would console the omegas’ smell with their own. It was a strategy to come off as more powerful, a group of alphas, but also to protect the omegas from being targeted.

Geoff and Jack were already done, with both gearing up and senting. Geoff had even taken one of Michaels jackets, since he was going to be close to the rival gang, leading the exchange and all.

Finally, they tumbled into the car. Jack taking the wheel, Geoff in the passenger seat and the lads squeezed in the back, much to their delight.

Jack drove close to the meeting point, dropping off Geoff, Michael ang Jeremy, who were going to the exchange. Geoff gave Jack and Gavin a kiss each, before heading off. Michael and Jeremy did the same, hurrying after the omega.

The rest drove off again, to an alleyway close by. The B-team had left a van there, which was were Gavin would stay. The omega was not usually out on the fields, remaining home most of the times. However, there had been some trouble with the earpieces, and the hacker had to come to keep an eye on them. They had opted to keep him away from sight, but close by.

Gavin jumped out but was dragged back as Jack kissed him hard.

“Stay safe” he whispered. Gavin promised to do so, then skipped to the van.

Jack drove back towards the warehouse the meeting was supposed to take place at. He would be on standby, only going in if the others needed backup.

“We’re in position” Jack said, the signal that Geoff, Jeremy and Michael could start the deal.

The three of them walked into the warehouse and was met with the other gang. It was a smaller crew, but they had gained a lot of reputation for selling weapons. They met in the middle of the room.

“Ramsey”

“Cox”

“You got the money?” the other man asked, shifting from one foot to the other. ‘He’s uneasy’ Geoff thought with a smirk.

“You got the gear?” Geoff retorted.

Behind him, Michael kept a watchful eye on the other men in the room. There was a total of ten men from the other gang. His grip on his gun tightened as he watched each and every one of them carefully. He was not about to lose one of his mates, let alone two, to this gang.

“Yeah” Cox pointed behind him as three of his men brought forward a crate and opened it.

Geoff nodded to Jeremy, and the man walked over to check. Everyone watched as the feared Rimmy Tim walked, no one daring to get in his way. Known for his unexpectedness, no one wanted to mess with the feared alpha. Michael kept his eyes pierced the gang’s leader, daring him to make a move.

Jeremy was standing over the crate, looking down into it through the skull mask. Counting the weapons, explosives and boxes of ammo. Five, six, seven… huh? There was four C4’s missing, two pistols, a sniper and seven boxes of ammunition for their guns. He sighed, turned back, and whispered to Geoff.

“Missing C4’s, ammo and guns”.

Geoff nodded, then turned his full attention to the other leader.

“Trying to cheat me?” he asked.

The other shifted slightly but held his head high.

“Everything you asked for is in the create”

“I find that hard to believe, considering my friend over here–”, he nodded to Jeremy “–told me otherwise”

“He’s trying to get us killed. You know how he is, crazy and unstable. Everything is there! Now give me the money!”

“I don’t appreciate people lying to my face, and I especially do NOT like when someone tries to convince me that MY own men are lying TO me, and on top of that insult them. Now give me what I asked for or are we done here?” Geoff said calmly.

No one answered.

“Then I guess we’re done”

Geoff turned his back, sighed. They got nothing, but at least it was settled quietly.

A shot rang out in the silence.

Before he knew it, Geoff was on the floor with Michael over him. Before them stood Jeremy with his own pistol pointed at the rival gang. Amongst them laid a body, a bullet hole between the eyes.

The whole room was frozen for a few seconds, then chaos erupted.

Somehow, they had gotten behind some cover, Geoff and Michael behind some rusty cars and Jeremy behind a thick pillar. They were unhurt, miraculously, but getting out that way seemed difficult.

“Requesting backup” Geoff said, loudly enough for the rest of the team to hear it through their earpieces.

An affirmative crackled through, Jack was on his way.

“Should I come?” the quiet voice of Gavin caught Geoff’s attention. He had almost forgot that the brit was there as well, it was quite unusual for the omega to be there.

“No, stay where you are. We’ll be fine”

Geoff caught no answer but assumed the omega had heard him. Even though he himself was an omega, the others listened to what he said when they were on a heist. He was their leader after all.

By now Jack had joined them, taking cover by the doors of the warehouse. He were providing cover for the rest of them.

Michael felt his heart pound in his chest. A good firefight was always accelerating, almost as good as a good explosion. However, he had this bad feeling. He watched over his mates; a bit jumpy after seeing a gun pointed at Geoff’s back. He had jumped over his mate without thinking about his own safety, something he was sure he would never hear the end off from their leader.

He noticed one of the men slip out of the backdoor. Michael was about to follow, but a few stray bullets forced him to duck down beside Geoff.

“One of them got away” he said.

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll kill him later, right now just focus on not dying!”, Geoff answered, not realizing that he did not hear Michael’s voice through the coms, and the only reason they could speak was because they were so close.

A few minutes later things seemed to die down. They had, somehow, managed to remain unharmed. A few close calls, Michael was happy Geoff had fast reflexes, he liked his head bullet-less, but slowly the fight died down. Jeremy had almost made his way all the way back to Jack, Geoff and Michael were about halfway.

As Jack poked out again to take a few shots, his heart dropped.

Through the backdoor came the thug that ran away earlier. That would normally have been a relief to him, since it meant that they did not need to have a manhunt for one single man. However, it was what the man had dragged with him that broke his heart.

It was Gavin.

The hacker was struggling, wiggling as much as possible with the man’s arm around his torso and arms. His kicked his legs as much as possible, but it didn’t seem to do much. Jack could see a red mark below his eye, indicating a punch or kick. It made Jack’s blood boil.

_A few minutes earlier_

Gavin was scared for his mates, but Geoff had told him to stay. He paced around in the back of the van, where he had all his tec. All he could do was listen to the sound of shouting and gunshots.

No, he couldn’t take it. As he heard Michael exclaim, in pain or surprise he couldn’t tell, Gavin decided he had to help. He checked his pistol, the golden one the others had gotten him, it had enough ammo. He stood up and jumped out of the car.

Just as he rounded the corner to the back of the warehouse, he thought maybe he could sneak some shots from behind, something hard stopped him.

He had run straight into someone. Gavin stumbled back in surprise, gripping his gun tighter as he looked up at the man. He was clearly an alpha, big and muscled, tattoos remind Gavin of Geoff, but this man was way uglier.

“Who the fuck, are you?” the man asked, looking suspiciously at Gavin. Once his eyes landed on the gun, his eyes went wide.

“You are one of Ramsey’s little pricks, aren’t you?”

Before Gavin had the chance to answer the man had stepped forward and grabbed his arm. Quickly the brit reacted, wrenching his arm out of the grip, and stepping back, raising his gun.

The other man, however, was faster and tackled Gavin to the ground, gun knocked from his hands. He landed painfully on his back. The man grabbed his wrists, trying to pin them down. Gavin struggled, wiggled all he managed, and finally got one hand free.

With that he punched the man, with all his might, in his throat. It was super effective. The man fell back, gripping his throat in pain. Gavin jumped up, scrambling to get to his gun, which laid near the end of the building.

Before he was halfway, however, pain spread through his back. He felt his shirt rip as claws dug into his lower back, scratching his skin. He yelled out in pain, surprised when no one reacted over the earpieces. Suddenly he realized, they must have stopped working when he left the car, typical.

Gavin was now on the ground, the man standing over him.

“Fucking little piece of shit” he kicked Gavin in the ribs, making the omega curl into himself in pain.

The man grabbed his arm again, hauled him up to his feet and pulled out his own gun. With one arm around Gavin’s waist and arms, the other holding the gun, the man dragged the brit towards the backdoor to the warehouse. Gavin kicked his feet and wiggled as much as he could, but his ribs hurt, and the man was a lot stronger than him.

As they entered, Gavin could see his boys. Jack was barley hidden by the doors. Jeremy was behind a box a few meters from Jack, and he could see the top of Michaels curly hair behind a pillar. Geoff hat taken cover behind another box beside Michael. 

“Drop your weapons or I’ll shoot him” the thug shouted, pointing his gun at Gavin’s temple.

The rest of the crew turned around quickly, not having noticed the man walk in.

“GAVIN!” Jeremy shouted. He was furious, but also scared. The crew were his mates, his family. He had lost everything before they had come stumbling into his life, literally in Gavin and Michael’s case. He was afraid to lose someone again, someone he loved.

Geoff visibly froze, shoulders tensing and eyes hardening. Hands turned white with how hard he was gripping his gun. Jack swore he could hear the man growling. Now, more than ever, could Jack see the alpha buried in his omega’s soul show. Protective over his crew.

Michael was fuming with anger; it would not surprise Jack is smoke started to come out of his ears. His breathing was heavy, eyes filled with flames and hatred for this man. This man who dared to touch his mate, who dared to threaten his boi.

Jack was angry, of course he was, but worried at the same time. Worried for the safety of his youngest and smallest omega. He looked back over to Geoff, who had locked eyes with the other man.

“Drop them!”

Geoff only stared at the man.

The other gripped Gavin tighter, pushing the gun hard into his temple. A small whimper slipped from the omega’s lips, loud enough for the leader to hear it.

Geoff’s gun clattered to the ground, followed closely by four others. Slowly he raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

“Step out of cover!”

They followed orders. They stepped out of cover, Jack walking inside the warehouse and joining the others. Slowly, one by one, they walked closer to the man, who was now joined by a few others from the gang, including Cox.

“So, the powerful Ramsey has a weakness after all”, Cox laughed and walked over to Gavin, grabbing his hair. The thug holding him lowered his gun but kept it in view to show that there was still a threat.

“Something so simple as love. Love for your little hacker. Your little- “, whatever slur the man was surely about to call Gavin was caught in his throat.

“-little omega” Cox laughed, gripping Gavin’s hair tighter making the omega hiss in pain.

Geoff froze. They weren’t supposed to know, no one was. No one knew that he and Gavin were omegas, and he preferred it that way. He didn’t care so much if someone knew about him, but Gavin? He would like to keep that information unknown to protect the brit.

But now this gang knew, and they would use it against him and his crew.

“So that’s your secret? You hide a little omega away from the public? Out of love, perhaps you’re mates?” Cox kept questioning Geoff, but his eyes scanned the rest of the crew. “Or does he belong to the crazy Rimmy Tim? Or perhaps Mogar?”

By now the whole team were furious.

“Let him go Cox, business is between you and me.” Geoff growled.

Cox only laughed.

While the whole conversation was happening, Jack was watching Gavin. The two of them made eye contact, and Jack tried to smile reassuring. Gavin smiled weakly back but shut his eyes tightly when Cox leaned in close and smelled him.

“I think we both know that won’t happen”, the leader leaned down and smelled Gavin’s neck. “He smells like all of you, but deep down there is a hint of tea, green tea maybe?”

Berry rose tea, Geoff though, a smell he was familiar with. It was often the first thing he smelled in the mornings, it filled the house when things got steamy or Gavin was particularly excited about something.

“I am warning you Cox, give him back right now!” Geoff said, taking a step forward.

“Keep away!”

Cox stepped away from Gavin but raised his gun and pointed it straight at Geoff. The leader stopped, happy to get the attention away from Gavin. He held his head high, not showing any fear whatsoever.

Jack was more worried now, scared that their leader was going to get his head blown off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeremy move, but no one else seemed to notice, so he called no attention to it.

“Now, how about that deal?”

“You didn’t hold you end of the deal, why should I hold mine?” Geoff asked. Jack was confused to why the man was stalling, until a though surfaced. Had Geoff also seen Jeremy?

Cox laughed again, something he seemed to do a lot when he had the power. The man walked back over to Gavin, pointing his gun at the omega instead. The crew froze.

“I have something I think you would like right here, or would you prefer I keep him”, he stroked Gavin’s cheek, “I promise I’ll take good care of him”.

Cox leaned in close again, this time he snarled his teeth right above Gavin’s neck, where the rest of them had left their marks long ago.

Geoff growled again.

“Don’t be so selfish Ramsey. You have kept him hidden away long enough, it’s about time you share”

The man was now resting his teeth on Gavin’s neck, the omega was slightly shaking, and tears were threatening to fall.

“STOP! You can have the money, just don’t… just let him go” Geoff felt defeated, but seeing his mate being treated like this was heartbreaking.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. You three” he pointed three of is men, “fetch me the money”.

Two of the thugs walked over to the crew, grabbing the black case that Michael had dropped when jumping to save Geoff. One of them walked up to Michael, grabbing the key he had around his neck and ripped it away. Michael didn’t even flinch, only glared at the man.

As the men were about to walk back, Jack caught Jeremys eyes. The man nodded slightly, unseen by the rival crew. Jack understood, they were to attack. As he passed the message to Michael, Jeremy moved to get a better shot at Cox. Jack suddenly noticed the gun in his hand.

Once again, chaos erupted. Everything happened at once.

A shot. Jeremy was fast, the man holding Gavin had a bullet between the eyes. The man fell over and dragged Gavin down with him. A loud thud sounded as they both fell. Fortunately, this kept the omega out of harm’s way as Geoff charged forward.

The leader was unable to keep his anger down and ran head on into the unexpecting Cox. The other had no time to react as the angry omega tackled him to the ground, hitting the gun straight out of his hand. The two of them wrestled on the floor, Geoff getting the upper hand quickly.

Michael and Jack had each tackled a thug, standing side by side with Jeremy. Now the three of them were armed and shooting anything that could cause harm. Soon, they were surrounded by bodies, some from the first fight and some from the last.

Michael had dropped his gun as soon as he deemed safe and ran over to Gavin. The omega had scrambled away from the body, now he was sat hugging himself. Michael dropped to his knees and brought the omega into his arms, whispering reassuring words into his ear.

“It’s okay Gavy, it’s okay. You are safe. I am here now” the alpha rocked the younger boy back and forth.

Geoff had managed to pin down Cox, holding the man down with a hand around his throat. Jack walked calmly over, pointing his own gun down at the man.

“Take a deep breath, Cox, one last realization”

Cox did just that, and once the smell hit him his eyes went wide.

“You… you are an omega!?” he exclaimed.

“Yes, I am. I am also the leader of the most feared gang in the whole of Los Santos. My pack consists off feared alphas like Mogar and Rimmy Tim, who when angered can become death itself” Cox looked up at Jack, who was standing above him and glaring down, gun in hand.

“You!” Geoff said, drawing the attention back to him, “you have the balls to go and try to scam us, scam me? How stupid could you be?! Not only that, when we refuse to give us your money you try to shoot me? Bad move, you might not know, but we are all mates, and my alphas don’t take kindly to people hurting their omegas”

A deep growl from Jack, a sign of agreement. Behind them Jeremy was trying to look over Gavin for injuries, but Michael seemed reluctant to give him to someone else. He ended up sitting down with them and engulfing Gavin in a hug, completely hiding the brit.

“Now shooting at me, that I can understand. I am the leader, yada yada, not unusual. However, when you go around and threaten MY mate, MY omega, that’s when you crossed the line!” Geoff tightened his hand around Cox’s neck. “I hope you enjoy your time in hell!”

A gun shot, the last of the day.

Blood splattered up over Geoff’s face, but he couldn’t care less. Once the man underneath him went limp, he jumped up and ran over to Gavin, Michael and Jeremy.

Michael and Jeremy had stopped hugging Gavin, the latter inspected the blooming bruise on the omega’s cheek. Geoff saw the young man hugging his ribs close, frowning when the boy said he was fine.

Jack, who had moved up behind Geoff seemed to have noticed it as well, because he walked over and grabbed Gavin’s shirt, lifting it up. A clear bruise was forming at the right side of his ribs. Jeremy gasped slightly, and that’s when he noticed the scratch marks on the brit’s lower back and the torn shirt.

“Gavin, this is not fine!” Jack exclaimed, rushing over and prodding at the young man’s ribs.

“That bastard deserved more that death” Michael growled darkly, stepping even closer to the injured man.

Gavin smiled, but hissed as Jack touched a particularly sore spot on his ribs. Jack apologized but continued to examine the younger boy. When he had looked over both the ribs and scratch marks, and deemed that Gavin would survive, he hugged the boy and kissed his head.

“Glad you are alright”

“So am I” Gavin answered.

Jeremy, who had been hovering around the group, quickly grabbed Gavin into a hug, careful of his ribs.

“Don’t do that ever again!” he mumbled into the omega’s shirt. Gavin only laughed.

“I’ll try”

Jack hugged them both, making the younger men smile. Michael, never the one to pass up a good hug, bounced over to them as well. Geoff only stared at the group fondly, before Jeremy grabbed ahold of him, and then they were all in a big, loving group hug.

“This is so cheesy” Geoff whispered after a few minutes. Quiet giggles filled the warehouse as they let go of each other, but Gavin shut his moth quickly as pain flared up his side, a gasp slipping from his lips. Geoff looked over in concern.

“You okay?” he said quietly.

“Hurts, but I’ll be fine” Gavin said, smiling.

“Fine, com on then. When we get home, I think our alphas are going to wrap you up in bubble wrap and lock you in the bedroom”.

“As long as it is the bedroom so” Gavin winked, laughed again. However, like last time he hissed in pain and hugged his ribs.

“Alright, home now” Geoff demanded.

“But Geoff, I am too injured to walk” Gavin fake whined.

“Quit whining, you big baby” Geoff said, but swiftly lifted the other onto his back and walked carefully back to their car. Gavin celebrated happily and snuggled closer to his leader.

Geoff might be an omega, but pity those who dared hurt his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooop!  
Hope you enjoyed the story :)  
I want to write some more, hopefully sometime. If it wasn't obvious Gavin is my favorite. Which Achievement hunter is your favorite?  
Comments and feedback is appreciated and welcome


End file.
